Recently, in semiconductor-manufacturing processes, in response to enhancement of the integration or performance of elements, there has been a demand for additional improvements in fine processing techniques. Among these semiconductor-manufacturing processes, etching techniques are one type of important fine processing techniques. Recently, among etching techniques, plasma etching techniques capable of highly efficient fine processes of large areas have been mainstreamed.
In semiconductor-manufacturing devices in which plasma is used such as plasma etching devices, in the related art, electrostatic chuck devices in which wafers are easily mounted and fixed on a specimen table and are maintained at a desired temperature have been used.
Electrostatic chuck devices in which a plurality of protrusions are provided on a placement surface on which a plate-like specimen is placed are known (Patent Literature Nos. 1 to 4). These electrostatic chuck devices have a structure in which cooling gas is introduced toward a lower surface side of the plate-like specimen supported by the protrusions. The plate-like specimen is electrostatically adsorbed to the placement surface of the electrostatic chuck devices and is maintained at a constant temperature due to the flux of the cooling gas.